Daydreamer
by untouchablerave
Summary: Harry meets Luna in the Order of the Phoenix. But what happens when George Weasley meets her first? George asks Luna to the Yule Ball and his twin Fred is less than impressed.


"Gin! Wait up!"

"Hurry up, slow coach!" Ginny called over her shoulder, "Dad said we had to be back at the tent by five,"

"It's _five past_ five,"

"Exactly!"

"No I meant, it's _five past_ five as in we're late already so what's the big deal?"

"He'll be cross…"

"No he won't,"

"No, you're right, he won't," Ginny stopped and folded her arms as she let George catch up with her, "But he might tell Mum and _she'll_ be cross,"

"Heaven forbid," George rolled his eyes as he caught up with his little sister. They both turned to wait for the others at the top of the hill.

"What does Fred think he's doing?" Ginny asked, referencing to Fred who had Hermione deep in conversation.

"Being friendly,"

"Being pervy," Ginny snorted, "Honestly, doesn't Fred know that Hermione belongs to Ron?"

"That's what Ron thinks…"

"That's what Hermione thinks…" Ginny replied as Ron walked with Harry towards them, with Fred and Hermione not long behind.

Ginny observed the crowd of tents as they clambered down the hillside, "Who do we think is going to win?" She asked aloud.

"Ireland," Fred and George said together nonchalantly.

"Bulgaria," Ron said after, "They've got Krum, they're bound to win…"

"Krum is Ron's man crush -,"

"Shut up, Fred,"

Hermione pursed her lips into a smile.

They made their way through the tents towards their own where Arthur was waiting for them. Just about every Wizarding family was attending the Quidditch World Cup. As it hadn't sent foot in Britain for thirty years it was quite the event.

"Hello ladies," Fred and George said in unison towards two girls who were probably Veela.

Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes as she dragged them away by the cuffs of their sleeves.

"Who's that?" George asked, backtracking to look between two tent canvases. Ginny poked her head next to George's to get a closer look.

"Luna Lovegood," Ginny smiled, giving a little wave to Luna who had caught them looking, "She's in my year,"

"Oh," George formed his mouth into an O and felt quite mesmerised by her. She was small, with long bright blonde hair and large beady eyes and an infectious smile that make the corners of George's mouth turn up.

"George," Ginny called, snapping her fingers in front of his face, "Tent… food…" She reminded him, pulling him away again by the arm.

George wasted no time asking Luna to the Yule Ball later that year. Ever since he'd seen her at the Quidditch World Cup she had dazzled him.

It was quite the topic of conversation in the Gryffindor common room.

"I hear you're going to the ball with Luna?" Ginny asked.

"I can't believe it!" Fred interjected, "He could have had his pick of girls from the Quidditch team, ours and Hufflepuffs! And he asks Looney Lovegood,"

"She's not looney, she's lovely," Ginny corrected him.

"Yeah you would think that," Fred scoffed, "Oh my name is Ginny, I'm such a Good Samaritan, I love everybody," He mocked in a voice that was nothing like hers.

Ginny threw a book at his head, which he swiftly dodged, "Piss off, Fred!"

"But I know for a fact that Alicia has a crush on him!" He said pointing to George who sat in the corner of the room in an old battered armchair, "And that Heidi MacAvoy, she's a nice girl, she'll probably go with you,"

"Heidi's going with Dean Thomas," Hermione piped up from her desk.

"I'm surprise Dean and Seamus aren't going together actually," Ginny interjected with a snigger.

"Don't fancy coming with me, do you Hermione?" Fred asked, sitting on Hermione's desk and earning him an unimpressed stare as he sat on Hermione's essay.

"I think Hermione already has a date," Ginny spoke for her as she watched Hermione's ears turn pink.

"Yes, I do actually," Hermione began packing away her things embarrassingly, "I wasn't going to say anything, I'm sorry Fred,"

"S'fine," Fred shrugged, clearly not bothered, "Just a thought,"

Hermione climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory and closed the door behind her.

"Well done, Fred!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"What?"

"Hermione doesn't have a date yet, I'm pretty sure she's holding out for Ron,"

"Ron? Are you joking?" Fred cried.

"No I'm not; I think their feelings are pretty obvious. She turned down Neville…"

"Neville asked her?" George exclaimed.

"It's the first I've heard of it," Fred shrugged, "Ron and Hermione, are you sure Gin?"

"Are you blind?" Ginny asked, "Well I suppose girls are a lot more perceptive than boys…"

"Shut up, Gin," Fred replied, "You're just jealous because you haven't got a date!"

"I have actually; _I'm_ going with Neville,"

Fred stifled a laugh and dodged another book from Ginny.

"Fred! Don't! He asked me and he was a complete gentleman about it!"

"Why are you going with him?"

"We're going just as friends, but we're not pressuring each other, we're just going to have a good time and enjoy the night together,"

"Rubbish!" Fred folded his arms.

"Notice Fred how the two of us have dates and you're the only one who hasn't? No wonder you're bitter," Ginny smirked.

"I'm not bitter!" Fred cried, "I just want the best for my siblings,"

George and Ginny looked to each other and cracked a laugh.

"George, help me out here!" Ginny whined.

George gave a knowing smile, "All I know is that I'm going to the ball with Luna and I'm happy about it,"

"Luna is lovely, Fred, and so is Neville," Ginny nodded, "I'm yet to hear who you are planning to swoon…"

"Angelina Johnson," Fred said.

"I heard she was going with a Durmstrang?" Ginny replied.

"She wouldn't!" George gasped, and Ginny turned to him and winked. Winding Fred up was always fun.


End file.
